


Project S0k4R 2.0

by ShadowLord56



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angered Auditor, Blood and Gore, Don't ask who is the mother please, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, Employers are Mentioned, Guns, LOTS OF WEAPONS YESSSSSSSS, Oh wait this is Madness they all die, Okay Shade is like Auditor but purple, Other, Shade has the less lines, Sheriff and Jesus are the father figures, Sokar (REALM) is mentioned, Subject 1v02P 6 is mentioned, The Auditor is a bad father, Tricky is mentioned, i'm sorry i couldn't think of anything else, lab testing, obviously, please don't kill me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLord56/pseuds/ShadowLord56
Summary: When he found out that his agents had finally made a clone of Sokar, he was Impressed.He wasn't so much when he found out that they had SOMEHOW also used his own DNA.Lots of dead bodies appeared that day.
Relationships: Jesus Christ & The Sheriff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Project S0k4R 2.0

He swore to the Higher Powers, that of all of the idiotic things his agents have made, this was the cherry on top of the cake.

How did they even get his own DNA, for Madness sake?

He could only hope that his brethren didn't find out about this.

"S-sir?"

He turned to the Engineer, who was obviously scared of the massacre he made.

**"Yes?"**

"W-w-would you like to see him?"

**" *sigh* Yes, please show me the way."** He had no other choice, might as well see what his........"child" is capable of.

Hopefully it wasn't chaotic like Hoffnar.

As they walked through the facility, he heard the faint sounds of gunfire, a sharp weapon clashing with flesh, and.....was that the sound of a energy ray?

**"It appears to be......heavily trained."**

"O-oh, i'm glad you noticed sir, we've accelerated the progess, just as you requested, and we also improved the strength and reflexes for good measure, a-and he also has demostrated to be superior to 1v02P_6 ."

It sounded promising, but he couldn't help but ask something rather.....important.

**"Does........."he" also have Improbability?"**

"Yes, infact, he has some of your own abilities, and he can appears to have some of Jeb's and Sokar's, but their limited."

The Auditor hummed, it was good that the subject could only do that, he didn't want to imagine it acting like-

"O-oh, we have arrived, sir, you can inspect his training in that window over there, the Sheriff and Jeb are here too."  
Why they were here, he didn't ask, he only wanted to check if the brat was worthy as a succesor.

The results, were surprisingly pleasant.

(Change of POV, BTW)

Once again, he decimated these agents.

Each time they tried to approach him, he filled them with bullets, once the two Uzis got empty, he quickly spawned a sword (He still wondered how he could do that), held his hand in the air, and lighting struck the bodies, they were green now, with their bloody teeth exposed, they also smelled completely disgusting and had their clothes torned.

He knew that when they were like this, they were called Zombies

As they spotted him, they quickly approached him, He got in a fighting pose, and muttered a few words _._

**"Who's** **next?** **"**

As one got in his face, he quickly sliced it's head in half, the other one got it's hand cut off, the torso soon followed, qucikly split in half, and blood splattering in his face.

Soon enough, he spotted one of those armored giants, with a weapon it's size, before it could shoot, he launched a beam at it's face, burning it's helmet, but this didn't stop it one bit, but it didn't matter anyway, using one of his fingers, he pointed at the helmet, and pointed at the roof, causing it to launch in the air, exposing the giant's face, getting closed to it, he jumped and stabbed the sword right at it's face, quickly killing it, unstatisfied, he proceeded to launch the body at the Zombies, quickly turning it and some of them in a bloody pile.

He felt a raspy breath in his neck, slowly reaching for him, but it didn't expect a scythe quickly cutting his head in half.

The were some few zombies left, but to not do this alone, he did one of his favourite abilities.

Summoning purple eyed demonic skeletons.

He only summoned two, he didn't want them to get all the fun, so he spawned another gun, this time being an a Shotgun, and took the ones on the right, while the skeletons took the ones on the left.

Without wasting time, he proceeded to lay waste to the zombies, blasting away their rotten skulls like a watermelon, once he was out of ammo, he decided to use the shotgun as a golf club, aiming for the green heads, after all, it was a waste for a very good weapon, wasn't it?

Once all of the heads were completely smashed by blunt force, he saw that the skeletons were completely covered in blood, obviously from mauling the zombies, and proceeded to call them off.

Shade, was very satisfied.

The door opened, and out were the ones who took care of him once he got out of the pod.

"Well I'd be damned boy, ye sure got'em skills!" The Sheriff congratulated, clearly impressed at what he had done.

"He is right, Shade, you have done very well today, you are ready to fight your opponents." Jebediah was also very satisfied with the results, he clearly was ready to fight in the field.

**"He probably is to you, but my opinion is also required."**

All of them froze in the spot.

Shade watched as a being similar to him, but with red eyes, approached them, but it appeared to be focused on him only.

"A-ah, Auditor, heh, didn't expect ye to watch the lil' pardner's training." The Sheriff trembled at the being, who was apparently named Auditor, was he the boss they both mentioned to him?

**"Yes, well, I was very busy, it wasn't until today that I found out about him."** Shade was uncomfortable by the look he was given, no wonder why the Sheriff was trembling, this guy was _very_ Intimidating.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you saw his training, he is clearly to be deployed Auditor, his skills might even surpass you-know-who." Jebediah sounded very serious, it was like he and this Auditor guy clearly didn't like each other.

**"Hmm, yes, you are right on that Christoff, after all it was to be expected from _my child_."**

Shade felt as if the floor on him collapsed, he understood the concept of a parent, but he wasn't to excited to hear that **he,** was his own father.

** " ** ** W-what?" **

**"As you heard child, I am your father."**

"Now hold it there chief, ye might be genetically, but ye weren't there when he finished development."

**"Yes, that is true, but it doesn't matter anyway, I can garantee over the time, we can get acquinted very fast, and he will soon recognize me as his only father figure."**

"As time proceeds, we shall all see," Jebediah now sounded really angry, and Shade couldn't blame him.

"A'ight then, lil' pardner, I think ye should go to yer room and rest a lil' bit while we chat with yer......pappy."

**"Yes, I agree, you shall be deployed tomorrow, until then, rest well, _son_."**

As Shade was escorted to his room by two Engineers, he only wished that his so called "father" wasn't so sinister.

Ah well, only time could tell as they say.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made the Auditor have a son, come at me, it won't stop me from making more of this  
> I might even make him act like a real dad huehuehue


End file.
